


Drunk In Love

by CalmSurrender



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF, minor Ruby x Aasim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: Turns out, Clementine is a clingy type of drunk, who would have thought?Violet gets to the school to find out her wasted girlfriend who's very affectionate when drunk. Fluff ensues.





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Look at this wonderful art [AwkwardSauce](https://www.deviantart.com/awkwardsauce) made for this silliness [it's so cute](https://www.deviantart.com/awkwardsauce/art/Drunken-Cuties-795406310?ga_submit_new=10%3A1556342569) and i'm so happy. Thank you!!
> 
> Hi. So, I know I haven't updated my dumb fic in a while but I'm getting to it and I'm so sorry?
> 
> This idea was inspired by another fic that I read for another fandom, and I just thought the idea of a drunk and clingy Clem was too much fun not to write so I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> We all need something fluffy after that ending. Damn.

It had all been too much for Clementine.

Sure, things were over, finally, _hopefully_ , but it took so much of her to get to where she is now.

Here, alive, 10 pounds lighter (is that how much a leg weighs? She doesn't even know) and feeling useless.

She's bitten all her nails worrying about Violet and AJ, the most important people in her life. The old her would be pacing around right now. Scratch that, the old her would be out there with them investigating instead of being holed up in Castle Violet, sick with worry for her family.

"Sucks to be on the other side of things, doesn't it?"

Clem is startled and looks at her medic friend with a questioning look.

"Waiting for your friends to come backfromoutside? Welcome to my life."

_Oh_. Now that she thinks about it, Ruby's always stuck inside the school, being the most useful to risk losing.

"Yeah, it fucking sucks. I don't know how you deal with it." Clementine starts playing with her jacket, her hand going to scratch her hat only to remember is not there anymore, but in her and AJ's room.

Ruby examines her carefully, a doctor's eye for details. She notices the bags under her eyes, how much she's fidgeting and how tense she is. Her breathing is accelerated and she worries she'll give herself a panic attack worrying so much. Clem has been through so much shit, more than anyone her age should ever deal with. It took her a while to open up about some of it, but Ruby has nothing but respect and admiration for her friend. It's been a struggle to convince her she's still useful, but Violet has been a big help. They're each other's rock and there's nothing they can't do together.

But seeing as Violet isn't here, what Clementine needs is a distraction, Ruby decides.

"Actually, there is something I used to do to help me deal with it at first. But you can't tell anyone or it's your ass." She tells her seriously, pointing a finger at her face.

Clementine laughs, shaking her head. "Wow, scary Ruby, haven't seen her since AJ bit her."

Ruby laughs along with her. "Don't remind me, ass, I still have that scar," she replies showing her her left hand, "your boy sure has a strong jaw."

"He sure does," Clementine says, laugning, "now please, show me this oh so secret ritual of yours." She mocks and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Follow me, Orange."

"Ugh, not you too."

She follows Ruby until they get to the nursery. She looks around the place she spent like two weeks in while recovering from her amputation. Thinking about it makes her missing limb hurt. She has to step on the empty space where her foot should be with her right foot to remind herself there's nothing there. It's a daily struggle but it's getting better. She's a crutch pro as of now and doesn't get tired as often as she did at the beginning. Her arms are getting stronger as well, as Violet always likes to points out. She blushes remembering how often Violet asks her to flex them for her.

"Here." Ruby snaps her from her embarrassing thoughts handing her a bottle. It's rum, at least that's what the label says.

Clementine gasps. "Ruby!"

Ruby stares her down. "What?"

"Of all people handing me alcohol to deal with my issues, you were the last I would expect it from. Maybe Louis. Definitely Louis. But you?" Clementine chuckles, surprised.

"Oh shut up, gosh darn it. I'm not telling you to become an alcoholic or get drunk. I've had that bottle since this began and you see how it's not even half empty? A sip always helped me relax back then, now I don't need it." Ruby flushes, a little embarrassed at having to admit that.

"Ruby, it's been like ten years and you expect me to drink this? Yuck." She returns the bottle to Ruby while making puking sounds.

Ruby laughs and hands it back to her. "Quit it you baby, alcohol is alcohol. Just take a sip, it'll make you feel better, I promise."

"Oh my, Ruby, trying to get me drunk, are we? You're cute and smart and I know I said I would marry you in that card game but I already have a girlfriend you know?" Clementine jokes, which earns her a slap in her arm.

"I hate you so much right now," Ruby says, blushing furiously and then laughing. "I have a boyfriend too so you better behave yourself."

Clementine sees Ruby smiling fondly while thinking about Aasim and she smiles back, incredibly happy for her friend.

"I'd like to take some credit for that. I was the one that dared him to get a kiss from you," she replies, winking at the redhead.

Ruby laughs again and takes the bottle from Clementine.

"Let's have a toast for our sweethearts then," she winks back, taking a sip.

Clementine takes the bottle from her. "I'll definitely drink to that."

She swallows and coughs, trying not to choke, pushing the burning liquid down her throat.

Ruby is coughing too, and she laughs at Clementine. "God, I forgot how awful that was."

"Me too, ugh."

"You've drank before?" Ruby asks, not entirely surprised.

"Boy, if you want me to get into that, we'll both need another sip."

Ruby grabs the bottle from Clementine again, and takes one. "Go on."

* * *

 

It's late at night but Violet and AJ are finally back in school territory. Their trip was uneventful because the caravan wasn't there where they last saw it but there's tracks in the road. Maybe they'll come back, maybe they'll follow the tracks if she can convince Ruby to lend Chantilly to her.

She rolls her eyes thinking about it. Who the fuck names a horse Chantilly? White people.

Yes, she's aware she's also white people, but come on.

AJ squeezes her hand, snapping her outofher thoughts. Violet smiles and looks at him.

"What's up AJ?"

"How much to the school?" He asks, worrying his lip.

"Not much further, kid. Are you tired?"

AJ shakes his head no.

"What's wrong?" She squeezes his hand back and stops walking.

He shrugs and looks to the ground. Violet thinks she knows what he's thinking because she's going through the same thing.

"Worried about Clem, huh?"

AJ looks at her surprised, wondering if she can read his thoughts. _Violet, if you can read my mind, touch your nose with your right hand_. Nothing happens so he sighs.

"I'm worried about her too, buddy."

"I miss her, I don't like being away without her."

"Me too. But we're doing this for her and the school, right? She's safe there and everyone else is taking care of her too."

AJ gives her a small smile and continues walking.

"She's probably the one worried you know? She loves you so much, she was so nervous about letting you go with me. But we'll always protect each other, we have each other's backs don't we? Just like you did and still do with Clem."

AJ nods, encouraged. "Yes. You protect me and I protect you, for her. She loves you too."

Violet smiles fondly. "Yeah, she does."

AJ mumbles something but Violet can't hear him. "What was that, AJ?"

"I said I love you too." AJ confesses, looking away.

Tears appear in Violet's eyes and she blinks trying to keep them at bay. She kneels to AJ's height and hugs him.

"I love you too, buddy. I'm so sorry I was mad at you. Thank you for saving me."

AJ cries, holding tightly to Violet. "You- you're not mad anymore?"

Violet holds him back with the same intensity. She can't believe she could ever be mad at this kid. She really understands why Clementine calls him goofball. He's so adorable.

"I'm not mad, AJ. I'm sorry I was, it wasn't your fault. Everything that happened, it's only the Delta's fault. You only did what you could do with the tools you had. I love you."

AJ lets go of her and looks at her with the biggest, brightest smile, and Violet understands why Clementine would have given up everything for him.

She takes his little hand in hers and starts walking again. "Let's go, I'm sure Clem misses us as much as we miss her and is waiting for us, so let's not keep her waiting any longer okay?"

AJ nods and they keep walking happily.

They finally reach the school gates and Willy cheerfully announces their return.

They're welcomed by everyone except Clementine and Ruby.

She looks at Aasim, a question in her eyes. Worried something may have happened to Clementine and Ruby was tending to her.

"Last time I saw them, they were heading for the nursery," Aasim tells her with a smile, "it looked like they were having fun so don't worry."

Violet breaths out, relieved, and nods in thanks.

"Let's go see Clem, AJ."

Still holding hands, they head together to the nursery.

Of all the things she was expecting to find, a giggling Clementine with a half passed out Ruby and an almost empty bottle of alcohol between them was the last thing in her mind.

"Clem!" AJ screams excitedly and runs over to her, squeezing her in a hug.

Clementine burst out laughing while sloppily returning AJ's hug.

"AJ! My baby! My goofball! Where were you? I missed you so much! I love you so much!!" She leaves kisses all over his face while AJ giggles.

"Clem! Stop! That tickles!"

Clementine continues kissing AJ and tickling him and the boy looks so happy Violet feels bad about separating them, but she needs to save her girlfriend from future embarrassment and send AJ away.

"Aasim! Get your ass here, fast!"

Aasim comes running worried, Omar and Louis behind him.

"What's wrong? Is it Ruby? What happened?" He asks in one breath.

Violet just points to Ruby and Clementine and the bottle of alcohol.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I leave for a few hours and you let my girlfriend get fucking wasted?" She whispers the last sentence, so AJ doesn't hear.

"We had no idea these two were here drinking!" Aasim whispers back, looking worriedly at Ruby.

"You smell funny, Clem," AJ tells her, still giggling at Clementine's affection.

Violet worries her lip. "Please take Ruby and AJ out of here, AJ can't see Clem like this."

Aasim nods, going to hold Ruby. The redhead startles but looks at Aasim, giving him a goofy smile and kissing his cheek. "Let's get you to bed, Ruby." She nods, too exhausted to say anything, and Aasim gets her out of the room.

"Hey AJ, why don't you go practice piano with Louis again, you can help him come up with more signs!" Violet looks at Louis pointedly. The boy gives her a wink and finger guns. She tries to hide her smile but can't, loving seeing him happier.

AJ perks up at that and nods, following after him.

Violet is left alone with Clementine, and she closes the door to the nursery.

Clementine, having finally noticed AJ disappear, looks up startled, searching for him, and goes to stand up, forgetting her missing leg and almost falling but Violet is faster and catches her.

"Woah woah, careful there, I gotcha."

Clementine lets Violet help her sit up and looks at her, startled.

"Wow, you're really beautiful."

Violet blushes and hides her face. "Clem, you're drunk."

"Hi drunk, I'm dad. Wait- that's not. Shit."

Violet can't help but chuckle at that.

"Wow, even your laugh is cute."

Violet gently punches Clementine's shoulder. "Stop it, Clem, you're embarrassing me."

Clementine giggles. "I'm just calling it how I see it. You're really beautiful. Shit, am I gay?"

Clementine looks confused and Violet is having too much fun to say anything.

"Maybe I am a little gay. Hey, look at me."

Violet smiles and does as she's told.

"Damn! Your eyes are so green, fuck. Shit. I'm in love, is this love?" She talks to herself and Violet blushes even more, while laughing at her dorky girlfriend.

Clementine is stuck in a trance staring at her.

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"

Violet shakes her head no, holding back her laughter.

Clementine smiles relieved for a second and then she frowns.

"What about a girlfriend? Do you have one?"

Violet nods.

"Fuck. Shit. Goddammit. I'm too late."

Violet gets between Clementine's legs and takes her hand.

"Oh. Hi." Clementine smiles sheepishly.

"Hey." Violet says, resting her head on Clementine's.

Violet can see Clementine's goofy smile in the corner of her eye and she wants to kiss her badly, so she does.

Clementine is surprised for a second but she closes her eyes and hums into the kiss.

Suddenly Violet is pushed away and she lets out a surprised yelp.

"Oh no, fuck! I can't do this!" Clem looks up, suddenly remembering something.

Violet is startled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry lady, look, you're beautiful and you know how to kiss, damn, but you have a girlfriend! And I have one too!! Fuck, she's gonna be so mad." She rub at her eyes, tears showing up. "I didn't mean to, I love her so much."

Violet smiles fondly, and tries not to laugh again. She feels bad but she might as well have fun with this.

"Tell me about your girlfriend."

"Huh? Oh. Um. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She has the greenest eyes," Clementine looks at the other girl, "like yours, but way prettier. She's such a badass, andsohot, you see. But you know what's the best thing about her?"

Violet shakes her head no, dying inside from the cuteness of her girlfriend and not able to speak because of it.

"She's kind. She makes every place feel like a home. She makes everything better." Clementine sends her a smile, tearing up thinking about her girlfriend.

Violet is tearing up herself. What's with Clem and AJ making her feel so much today? She smiles.

"She's lucky to have someone like you, that thinks so highly of her."

"I'm the lucky one. She saved me."

Violet can't hold herself back any longer and throws her arms around Clementine, squeezing her in a tight hug.

Clementine laughs forgetting what she was doing and hugs her back.

"Vi?"

Violet chuckles in Clementine's shoulder and nods.

"Yeah it's me, Clem."

Clementine pushes Violet back, gently, and gives her the biggest brightest smile, much like AJ did. Violet wonders how they're not related.

"When did you get here? Oh my god it's you!"

Just like she did with AJ, Clementine starts kissing all over Violet's face, her arms around the other girl's neck.

Violet giggles, she can't help herself, and lets herself be loved by her very drunk girlfriend.

"Where did you go? I missed you so much! I love you so much!"

"I'm here now, Clem. I love you too," she chuckles. "Now let's get you to bed."

Clementine pouts but lets her girlfriend pick her up, giggling and savouring the closeness and hugging her tightly while leaving little kisses everywhere she can reach.

Violet smiles, blushing but hugging her girlfriend tightly until they reach Clementine's room.

She lays her down on her bed and takes her boot off, getting everything comfortable for her to lie down.

Clementine is silent and when Violet looks at her she huffs and looks the other way.

Violet bites back a laugh and looks at her annoyed girlfriend with a smile on her face.

She decides to leave her be for a bit and go to where Louis and AJ are to tell AJ to have a sleepover at Louis' tonight. Louis smiles and gives her a thumbs up. AJ is apprehensive at first but Louis pats him in the back and puts his hands together in a pleading gesture and AJ laughs and nods.

Violet smiles and gets back to her drunk girlfriend, who's seated on the bed with her arms crossed and trying her best to ignore her girlfriend while letting her know she's ignoring her.

How? She would look at her, clear her throat to keep her attention, and when Violet looks at her, Clementine would look away with an angry sigh.

She repeated this process four times until Violet had enough, and with a laugh, she asks her what's wrong.

Clementine just grunts and looks away again.

Violet gets closer and starts to run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and massaging her scalp the way she likes.

Clementine gives her a goofy smile, forgetting she was mad in the first place.

"What's wrong, Clem?" Violet asks, knowing she's won her over.

"You came back, and still haven't kissed me." Clementine huffs, pouting.

_Oh my god she's so cute_.

"Is that so? Wow, that's terribly rude of me, isn't it?" She teases her and Clementine looks away, annoyed again.

"Yeah, it is," she says, seriously.

"Well, let's fix that then."

Clementine perks up at that and looks at Violet.

Violet can't hold herself back any longer so she closes the distance and they kiss softly, for a long time, expressing their feelings through the kiss. It feels like coming home.

"Mhmm, much better," Clementine says, pecking her girlfriend and nuzzling her neck.

Violet laughs and holds her tight. She feels Clementine yawn in her neck, her warm breath giving her goosebumps.

"Hey Clem," Violet whispers.

"Huh?" Clem asks, sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Clementine mumbles, a goofy and happy smile on her face, and then she's out like a light.

Violet chuckles at that, and she settles next to her, snuggling close to the love of her life. The last thought in her head, is a prayer that the hangover doesn't destroy her girlfriend tomorrow.


End file.
